Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Shook things up a bit! I changed a lot on the front page, and a lot of ugly code was shoved into templates. If you guys think it's really bad, I'll just revert it, but I'm open to comments to try and make this page look really nice. Appzter 04:01, 21 January 2006 (UTC) I think what Appzter did with the front page is outstanding, and looks is much more aesthetically pleasing than my admittedly pieced together jumble of links and images. Thank you Appzter, and I encourage every user of the Baseball Wikicity to follow your example. Terry Foote 19:41, 21 January 2006 (UTC) I agree, I think it looks great. All we need to do now is keep the front page updated on a regular basis. GrimGary 18:16, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :I will be making further alterations to the front page tomorrow (if I'm not hungover from the New Year celebrations). I'll keep all the features that are currently there but I'll clean it all up a bit. I'm using a template that another site on Wikia uses but altering it to suit our needs. Take a look at the Sandbox for a glimpse of how it's currently looking. Obviously some links need to change to suit TBW but you get the general idea. Let me know what you think. GrimGary 17:06, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Starting over? I move that we start over on articles we copied from standard Wikipeida--- It will take time, but the baseball wiki will be better if we start over entirely on these articles copied and make them from scratch here. Any objections? :I agree totally. The TBW would be a lot better if it was all original. I am happy to do my bit to help improve the site. GrimGary Thats all well and good but is anybody actually bothering to do much, from what i can tell there are very few users doing very little. surely it would be better to copy in the wikipedia pages, which have a far greater number of people working on them. either that or improve the standard pages as well? Basement12 17:34, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Baseball database? I was just thinking that it might make sense to have a discussion of what this site should become. "Baseball database" sounds a bit wrong to me -- wikis aren't really appropriate for database type of stuff (like massive tables of stats, etc.), but really excel at history and encyclopedia-type stuff.--Jimbo Wales 08:04, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I agree - there are already several very complete databases on the web - one of which (baseballreference.com) I used above for my note on Babe Ruth and I don't think a wiki could ever really hope to be as complete. But the history and as a source for answers to question that people have ... that's where a wiki excels. Darlene4 12:46, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Monthly? As no one was updating the daily results, I replaced the "Baseball News" and "Major league results" section with a new template, "This month is baseball", which just picks a few random facts from the "(date) in baseball" articles. (Go to January 1 look for blue dates to see which articles are currently available. I did this so that daily updating would not be required because, if not done (which it isn't being) it says "DEAD SITE!". Now, if someone would just take a few minutes once a month to update the three templates ("This month is baseball", "Did you know", and "Main page picture"), the main page will seem at least a little bit live. Herostratus 17:58, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Pete Rose + Shoeless Joe Jackson Should Pete Rose and Shoeless Joe Jackson be reinstated? Yes No What do u all think? :Shoeless Joe: Yes! Pete Rose: No. GrimGary 03:25, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Infobox Templates Does anyone know how to fix the Infobox templates? The player pages are looking pretty messed up as the Template:Infobox_MLB_player isn't working correctly despite the code being right. Help! GrimGary 02:59, 20 December 2006 (UTC)